lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lab Rats: On The Edge
“' '” is the 19th-20th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on November 11, 2015. This is the 91st-92nd episode overall. It features the only appearance of Logan and the last appearances of Taylor and Mr. President. Plot When the president awards Adam, Bree and Chase for their heroics, Leo feels left out and forms his own team. When Leo discovers he and one of his teammates have joint bionic abilities, he pushes her to the limit which causes her to lose her eyesight. Racked with guilt, he moves back to Mission Creek but is forced to regain his courage when his family is put in extreme danger. Story The episode begins with Leo meeting up with Adam, Bree and Chase. With him is S-1, who has adapted to becoming a student at the academy. The two reveal that S-1's new name is Taylor. Mr. Davenport then tells Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Taylor about the prestigious award for over a thousand missions completed. But when Leo feels left out about not being recognized, he forms his own bionic team. Meanwhile, Donald is making modifications to his brand new self-driving limousine. He plans to present it at the award ceremony to revolutionize the way the president travels. Douglas then walks up and brags that he could easily break into the limo. Donald then strives to make the limo completely "Douglas proof" even bionic proof, after he sees that Douglas is easily able to enter the limo. During training, Logan, an Expert-level student, shows the mentors something "super amazing" in the training area. Leo and Taylor had created a new ability with their bionic hands: generating an EMP. While everyone is impressed, Chase dismisses it because of how dangerous it is, and tells Leo not to do it again. Feeling bummed at being put down by his siblings, Leo feels he need to prove himself a hero for once. Taylor and Logan are happy to help. Soon, Leo and Taylor show the entire school (and Adam, Bree and Chase) their new EMP ability again. It starts off well at first, but Leo allows it to become too powerful for Taylor to handle despite the Lab Rats telling him to stop. Eventually the EMP surges with power and knocks Taylor unconscious. Mr. Davenport proceeds to call in the best doctors from around the world to heal Taylor, who eventually made it. Unfortunately, because of the EMP's immense power, Taylor was permanently blinded. Leo, believing that he doesn't want to cause any more damage and risk any more lives, decides to quit the academy and leave the island. Even though Adam, Bree, Chase and Mr. Davenport try to stop him, his decision is final, and he hangs up his mission suit for good. Two weeks later, Adam, Bree and Chase contact Leo and try to convince him to come back to Academy. But Leo refuses saying although he appreciates the call, things are great back at Mission Creek saying school is better without Perry and gets to spend more time with his mom. Douglas is revealed to have created a special kind of high tech glasses for Taylor to help her with her blindness. Later on, Chase, Adam, Bree, Donald, and Douglas are on their way to the award ceremony in the now "Douglas proof" limousine. While traveling Bree, Adam, and Chase are impressed at how smooth and high tech the self-driving limo was. They soon were approaching the Hurst Memorial Bridge much to Chase's delight as he proceeded to give a fun fact on it. Halfway across however, a transport ship smashed into one of the bridge supports. The bridge cables begin to snap all over the bridge. Terrified civilians careen across road narrowly colliding with the limo. The Davenports panic and Donald orders the computer for the self-driving limo to close the driver's partition; obscuring the view of the front windshield. The middle section of the bridge collapses into the sea, luckily without civilians. The computer in the limousine tries its best to avoid the collapsing bridge and debris and swerves hardly to the right. The limo crashed through the side barrier and remaining bridge cables, teetering dangerously off the edge. The civilans crash and screech to a halt in huge pile-ups on both sides of the bridge. Back at the Academy, Logan and Taylor and the rest of the team are watching the news report on the collapsed bridge and spot the Davenport limousine. They contact Leo, and race to the rescue. Meanwhile the Davenports are trapped in the limo as the computer sensed the danger and locked up the limousine. The Bionic Heroes soon arrive and manage to get the civilians off the bridge and to safety. Since the limousine is bionic proof, Chase, Adam, and Bree can't help until they exit the limo. Luckily, Leo managed to hit the fin on the back of the limo which controlled the computer with his and Taylor's EMP blast. The locks are released and Bree super speeds everyone off the limo through the sun roof except Chase. As she is about to return for him though, the bridge begins to shatter, groans, and is ready to give way. Leo beckons to Bree that he'll rescue Chase, and Bree speeds everyone off the bridge. Leo then tries to rescue Chase through the sun roof, but the limousine begins to slide down the tarmac. Leo then grips the limo and tries to pull Chase out with his free hand. After multiple attempts, he manages to pull Chase out to safety. Leo then lets go of the limousine and it plunges into the water below. They then exit the collapsing bridge. Later on at the Presidential Award Ceremony, Leo and the rest of the team is given an award for their service. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Ashley Argota as Taylor * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President Guest Cast * Emery Kelly as Logan Mentioned Cast * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Trivia * This episode was previously named Blindsided, but then the name got changed. * This is a 1 hour special. ** This is the fourth 1 hour special this season, and the ninth 1 hour special overall. * This is the first time that Donald and Douglas (Donglas) have appeared together in Season 4. Their last appearance together was in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. * The statement Donald makes about road accidents is accurate; the leading cause (around 90%) of car accidents is due to driver error. This includes distracted driving, drunk driving, and reckless driving. * It is revealed Leo and Taylor can combine their laser spheres to create an EMP (electromagnetic pulse). * It is revealed that the infirmary is over the training area, revealing that there are 3 floors in the academy. (Ground Floor: Mentor Quarters, 1st Floor: Training Area, 2nd Floor: Infirmary) * Taylor is the first and only student in the Academy who is blind now. * Taylor is the last student in the academy to get a new name replacing Krane's Soldier numbers for her. ** S-1 adopts "Taylor" as her name upon joining the academy. * The EMP damaged Taylor's retinas, leaving her blind. However, her other senses improved dramatically and she wears special glasses that tell her where it is safe to walk. * This is the second one hour special in the series where there is no villain or any fight scenes, with the first being Crush, Chop, and Burn. * It is revealed that the Lab Rats have gone on exactly one thousand missions (while working for the government), which is why they are receiving an award from the President. ** In total, they have gone on 2,604 missions (according to Chase). ** Leo has apparently gone on 31.5 missions (also according to Chase). * A script from this episode was leaked in August, and some information was revealed. * It's revealed that Chase had named himself Mission Leader when he was 12. * This is the third time someone leaves The Team, the first time being Adam in Bro Down, and the second time being Bree in Three Minus Bree. ** This makes Chase the only person who hasn't left the The Team. * This is the first time Taylor uses her bionics for good instead of evil. * This is the first time all the bionic soldiers go on a mission. * This is the second time Leo goes on a mission to save Adam, Bree and Chase. The first time was in Back From the Future. * This is the second time Leo gets a new ability, with the first being in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. However, this is the first time he discovers a new ability no one has ever seen before. * Leo formed his own bionic team. * Leo is eventually awarded by the President for his heroic actions on the bridge. * This is the fourth time in Season 4 where Chase alone almost gets killed, with the first 3 being Bionic Rebellion, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, and Bionic Action Hero. ** This is the twelfth time overall where Chase is almost killed. The first eleven being Back From the Future, Bionic Showdown, Avalanche, Twas the Mission Before Christmas, Taken, Three Minus Bree, You Posted What?!?, Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Bionic Rebellion, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, and Bionic Action Hero. * References were made to Back From the Future, Bionic Rebellion and Space Elevator in this episode. * Leo ranks up to Expert level somewhere in between Human Eddy and this episode. At the end, he is promoted to Mentor for his brave heroics and leadership. * This is the second time Adam destroys one of Davenport's high end forms of transportation, with the first being in Speed Trapped. * This is the 2nd time the mentors have an argument with a trio of Red-Level students. The 1st was in Bionic Rebellion. However, the conflict was mostly between Leo and his siblings/mentors. * Leo became at the same level of Adam, Bree, and Chase after becoming a mentor. ** He is the only person in the academy to be a student then become a mentor. ** Leo is also the only student in the academy to have achieved through all the uniform colors except green. * This special features instances of irony involving two of the series' former villains and a specific action they caused: ** In Speed Trapped, Douglas ordered Marcus to trap Leo in a self-driving vehicle and plunge into the ocean. Ironically, Douglas gets trapped in a self-driving vehicle and almost plunges into the ocean. ** In You Posted What?!?, Taylor permanently damaged Leo's arm. In this episode, Leo caused Taylor to permanently lose her eyesight with the bionic arm she caused him to have a year prior. * The scene where Adam yells at Taylor after she got out of her operation is similar to how Willow yelled at Maddie after she had knee surgery in the series Liv & Maddie. * In the episode Chase tells Bree to wear the red dress but in the limo she wears the black dress. This may be because she did not listen to Chase as he does not have an eye for fashion and is not a girl Quotes Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code: OnTheEdge Category:Episodes Category:Hourlong Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes written by Greg Schaffer